


You ever wonder what we could have been?

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cheating Oswald, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Harsh Language, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This multichapter story is inspired bt the song "I hate U, I love U" by Gnash. </p><p>Lyrics: http://genius.com/Gnash-i-hate-u-i-love-u-lyrics</p><p>You and Oswald are former lovers, but can you really stay away from each other? </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>“I hate you.” you whispered before he got a chance to speak and you turned your head away from him. You heard him zip up his pants before he cupped your cheeks in his hands and forced you to look at him.</p><p>“Then why do you always come back?” he said with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Oswald Cobblepot lovers out there *W*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Oswald+Cobblepot+lovers+out+there+%2AW%2A).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is on a mission, he must see you again. But what will happen when you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place in present day. Then there will be a look back on how you met and what happens between the two of you.

The darkness slowly swept over the streets of Gotham and the moonlight painted the walls with dark shadows, filling the air with an ominous aura. But none of these things seemed to bother the limping man that hurried through the dark alleyways with a cane in his hand.

The crime lord was on a mission, he had no time to bother about such foolish things as shadows lurking in the dark. They were always haunting his mind anyway so he was use to the darkness, he thrived in it even, it was a part of him now.

His greenish-blue eyes shone like emeralds in the moonlight as he concentrated on the road ahead. His mission was clear to him. The bar he was heading to contained only one thing of his concern, you. He knew you'd be there, you always was when something was troubling you.

The bar was crowded tonight, the dim lights hiding the usual drunks and other loose folks sitting at the round tables across the room. It was just the kind of people you felt most comfortable with, practically growing up in this bar with your father as it's owner. But he was dead, this place belonged to you now, even though you didn't own it anymore. You hadn't for the past six months, not since you met him. 

Thinking about him made you frown and a dark shadow swept over your already gloomy mind. Why did he affect you so much? He crept inside your heart and lingered on there as a constant reminder of what could have been. If it wasn't for her. You sighed and raised your hand towards the bartender, José. 

“Hit me.” 

“Are you sure ____?” José looked concerned at you, but you gave him a dark glare, so he just shook his head and refilled your glass with more whiskey. You gave him a quick smile before you swept the auburn liquid in one sweep and then slammed the glass down on the counter. 

“____.”

You froze at the sound of his raspy voice, but you didn't satisfied him with even a glance, you kept staring at the empty glass you twirled in your hand. 

“Go away Oswald.“

“Please ____. Just listen to what I've got to say. You owe me at least that.”

Now you couldn't help but but snap your head and meet his green-blue gaze. 

“Are you kidding me? I don't owe you a fucking thing!” Tears burned behind your eyelids. How dare he? He had lied to you and you felt so used. It hurted to see him again, because it made you realise just how much you needed him. Even though you hated him, you loved him. And you knew you would always put him first above everyone. That was the hardest thing of all. 

“Please ____…” he repeated and gently placed his hand on your shoulder. You quickly shrugged it off and stood up only to grab the counter when you were about to trip from your drunken-dazed mind. You've might gotten one too many glasses of that whiskey anyway. 

“Leave me alone.” you whispered and walked past him, the soft, italian fabric of his suit brushing against the naked skin on your arm. You ignored the shiver it sent down your spine and hurried out of there. The cool breeze that met you outside calmed your nerves and cleared your drunken mind. You closed your eyes as you drew a breath of new fresh air into your lungs. Opening your eyes, you wrapped your arms around your body and walked out into the darkness. The brisk wind grabbed a hold of your black dress and you shuddered as you tugged your arms even closer around your waist. 

Rounding a corner, you walked inside an alleyway and into almost a complete darkness. The only light was the moonlight looming through heavy clouds. Your heels was clacking against the cobblestones and echoed through the narrow alley. The lonely sound made your feet move faster and heartbeat to quicken. Suddenly you felt a hand grabbing your arm and you gasped hard as you yanked your arm away. Turning around, you recognised the green-blue glimmering orbs meeting you in the murky shadows.

“Please Oswald. Just leave me alone.” you whispered tiredly and turned around again. But the mob king wasn't having that. He dropped his cane and grabbed you once more to pin you against the brick wall. You gasped from the sudden impact and stared directly into Oswald`s angry glare. The both of you stood there and stared at each other breathlessly for what seemed like forever and you wondered what thoughts swirled around that head of his. 

Oswald`s mood soon changed from anger to growing desire feeling the familiar curves of your body so close to his. He started to firmly squeeze your hips and his fingers dug into your soft female flesh while his breathing increased with every passing second.

“God, I miss you so much.” he murmured and leaned in to brush his soft lips against your throat before he nibbled gently with his teeth. You were already lost when he pinned you against the wall, but now as you felt his mouth against your skin and his erection pressed between your legs, you were adrift in your own dazed desire. 

No! You couldn't do this! Not again.

“No Oswald! Please don`t…” You could hear your own weaken voice uttering those attempting words for a refuse. How could he believe them when not even you did?

“You smell so fucking good…” Oswald breathed against your neck as his hand found its way under your dress to cup your covered sex. A moan slipped your parted lips as his hand started rubbing against your mound and Oswald chuckled in your ear when he felt your soaked underwear.

“You're so wet, my little dove.” His raspy voice sent a shiver through your body and you bucked against his moving hand, earning another chuckle from your former lover which brought you back to reality.

 _What am I doing?_

“I-I can't…” you protested.

“Of course you can.” 

In the next moment, you heard Oswald unzipping his pants and before you knew what was happening, he wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed your panties aside so he could slid his hard cock into your wet cunt. 

“Oh fuck! How I´ve missed you.” he grunted as he ignored the pain in his bad leg and started thrusting deep inside you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you muffled your sobbing moans against his coat, wetting the fabric with your tears. Oswald never noticed, he just grabbed your legs and fucked you harder against the rough wall. 

Even though you didn`t want to, you could feel how the familiar feeling of having him inside you brought you to an orgasm. Soon your pussy clenched around his girth and you came with a soft moan on your lips. Oswald followed shortly after, spent himself inside you with a last buck of his hips and a low growl against your neck. 

“Let me down.” you said shortly and Oswald glanced at you only to notice your tearful eyes. Instantly he let you down and looked upon you with worry in his eyes.

“I hate you.” you whispered before he got a chance to speak and you turned your head away from him. You heard him zip up his pants before he cupped your cheeks in his hands and forced you to look at him.

“Then why do you always come back?” he said with a smile.

“I don`t. Not this time.” You slipped out of his grasp. “Go back to your fiancée Oswald.” you said firmly and gave him one last look before you turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Without looking back, you left the raiven haired crime lord behind you in the dark alley. 

 


	2. If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oswald meet for the first time.

~ 6 months earlier ~

The bar was crowded today and you were working behind the bar as usual. The regular drunks were already there, even if the day was early. They were always there, really. From when you opened at 11 until they stumbled out of there in the late afternoon. You always wondered where they got all their money to afford buying all that booze. But like your father always said; all money is good money. So as long as they paid you didn’t complain. This was Gotham after all. You couldn’t be that picky about where the money came from. 

You’d worked at the bar for several years with your father, Shawn, and last year he’d finally made you co-owner. But a month ago he’d died in a car accident and in the midst of your grief, you’d also had to take care of the bar. You’d never realized just how much work it was to do this alone. It wasn’t just to work behind the bar, there was so much administration behind as well. Frankly, all of it was starting to get a tole on you and you didn’t know how much more you could take. But this was your family business and you couldn’t sell it. You just couldn’t.

Looking around the place, you got a little emotional. Your mother, Sophia, died when you were just a baby, so your father had raised you on his own. That’s why you’d spent so much time here. Well, you grew up in this bar actually. You’d lived in the conjoined apartment above and when you weren’t in school, you would sit at the little table nearest the window and draw. You’d always loved to draw and as you got older, your drawings changed from pictures of your imagination to sketching the people in the bar. But now a days you never got time to draw anymore. 

Being from an irish family, your bar was decorated in an irish style with brown wooden tables and chairs. The bar and shelves behind the bar were also made of wood and green lights decorated the ceiling. The bar had always looked like this and you would never change a thing. Your father wanted it to stay this way, so you would keep it as an honour to him. 

As the day went on and was replaced with early evening, the drunks was replaced with couples, friends and co-workers enjoying a drink together. This time was always a little more hectic and to be honest, you’d liked your regulars more, they were less complicated than these people. There was always some kind of altercation every night. It could be a jealous boyfriend or some unresolved work stuff. Whatever it was, it was always drama going on every night. And sometimes you just couldn’t help but to laugh at their petty problems when your own felt so much graver. 

“José, do you mind going down to the cellar and get another beer keg? This one is almost empty.” you asked your co-worker while you tapped another beer for a waiting customer. 

“Of course.” José gave you a smile and headed to the cellar and you turned around to the shelves to get some rom for a customer.

“Excuse me miss?” A raspy voice said behind you. 

“Yes, I’ll be with you in a minute, sir.” You were standing on a footstool to reach the higher shelves. When you stepped down and turned around, you met a pair of bright blue eyes. Or were they green? You couldn’t tell really. Maybe it was the green lights that made them look green? The raven haired man was smiling friendly at you and you returned his smile. His appearance stood out amongst the rest of the people here. His fancy suit was something your usual customers never could afford. You wondered what his business was here at your simple bar. 

“Excuse me sir. I’ll just get this gentleman his drink and I’ll be right with you.” You pointed to man sitting at the bar. The fancy man’s smile dropped instantly and he looked irritated at you. You frowned as you made the drink. 

What was his problem? 

Finished with the drink, you gave it to the gentleman and then turned your attention back to the raven haired man.

“Yes, what can I get for you sir?” You smiled friendly but he raised his hand with a somewhat displeased smile. 

“I’m not here to get a drink miss. I’m here for a business proposal.” 

You frowned and looked confused at him. “Excuse me sir?” 

“Yes, I’m interested in buying your…establishment.” he waved around with his hand as he looked around the place whilst wrinkling his nose. Somehow you got the impression that he wasn’t interesting in keeping this as a bar. 

“I’m sorry sir. But my bar isn’t for sale Mr…?” you said with a polite smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name sir?” you continued. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Where is my manners?” the man laughed and reached out his hand towards you. “Oswald Cobblepot.” 

Your heart dropped to the floor. _The_ Oswald Cobblepot? Wide-eyed you stared at him. The King of Gotham? Here? At your bar? And he wanted to buy it? Now you were certain he didn’t want to keep your place as a bar. 

You took his hand as you looked him up and down with caution. The mobsters of Gotham had never intimidated you and they weren’t about to start now either. Your father had dealt with them many times and you knew how to deal with them as well. 

“Well, nice to meet you Mr. Cobblepot.” you said as you shook his hand. “My name is _____.”

“I know miss.” he answered with a grin. You frowned. 

He knew? How the hell did he know who you were?

“Okay…well, like I said, my bar isn’t for sale.“ you said firmly. “Now if you excuse me, I have customers to attend to.” 

Oswald glared at this woman in front of him. You dared to refuse his offer? Did you really think you had a choice? Oswald found your innocence very amusing. 

You stared at the man as he chuckle lowly. What the hell was so funny? 

“Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?” he grinned smugly. “I can have my people emptying this place in a minute.”

“Oh, so you would leave a woman on the street with nothing? Nice. What a gentleman.” you huffed. 

Oswald squinted his eyes as he felt the rage build up inside him. What an infuriating woman! 

You couldn’t hide the smile on your lips when you saw Mr. Cobblepot’s face. His lips was just a thin line as he clenched his jaw and he practically threw daggers at you with his eyes. You turned away and started picking up the dirty glasses people left on the bar while you tried to hide your smile from him. But you could feel the crime lord’s angry glare. 

Oswald did see your little smirk and it only infuriated him even more. Thank god his fiancee Lena wasn’t like this! She was always nice, kind and lovely. Not this…rebellious! Oswald could feel the warmth in his face and he knew he was flushed with anger right now. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down before he continued. 

“Please…miss_____. Just let me explain the proposal I have for you. Over dinner? Tomorrow?” 

You stopped what you were doing and looked surprised at him. Was he serious? The stern look on his face told you he was and you thought about what he’d said. It couldn’t hurt to listen to him, right? And after all, he’d never answered your question. He could might as well leave you out on the street. You didn’t know him, but the things you’ve heard about the crime lord was far from nice. 

“Fine. I listen to what you got to say.” you said as you continued picking the dirty glasses. “But if I don’t like what I hear, there will be no deal.” You gave him a firm look and he smiled at you whilst shaking his head. 

“Of course. Splendid! How about you come to my club, Oswald’s, around eight o'clock tomorrow night?” 

“Okay.” you nodded and met his beaming bright eyes. 

“Excellent!” he replied and reached out his hand to you again. Smilingly, you took his hand with your - wet and sticky with beer - hand, never bothering to dry it before shaking his hand again. You could see his smile drop the instant his hand wrapped around yours and he glared affronted at your still smiling face. 

“Great! Then I’ll guess I see you tomorrow, then.” A smirk played in the corner of your mouth as your hand left his. It was becoming really hard keeping a straight face when he looked so utterly offended. 

God! Why did you enjoy teasing this stranger so much? 

Oswald had to bite his inner lip from keeping himself for saying something offensive back. 

How dare you treat him like this! 

Oswald didn’t want to admit to himself that he liked how feisty you were. How you had the guts to mouth back at him. You would be a challenge for sure. And he’d always loved a good challenge. His eyes slowly wandered in appreciation over your body, took in every curve in that tight black skirt that accentuated the roundness of your bum and that white blouse that hugged so tightly around your breasts…

Oswald cleared his throat and looked up to meet your eyes again. 

“Yes, I guess we will.” Mr. Cobblepot smiled politely before he turned around and shuffled out of there with an umbrella in his hand for support. You watched with blushing curiosity when he left as you both wondered how he got that limp and why he’d looked at you the way he had. Of course you hadn’t failed to notice his eyes roaming your body and as he left the bar, you had this strange feelings inside you. Something you hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Anticipation and excitement.


	3. Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your business dinner with Oswald.

Standing in front of your full size mirror, you were thoroughly scrutinising your appearance with knitted eyebrows. God! Sometimes you just hated how nothing seemed to look good on you. There was always something that didn’t fit with your ideal of how you should look; Your butt was to big. Or your stomach wasn’t flat enough. And your hips…they were just so round and curvy. And let’s not talk about your breasts. They were just…there. Not to big to be noticed. They were just normal, unnoticed by the world.

As your hands flattened the fabric of your simple black dress you froze, suddenly wondering what you were doing.

 _“This isn’t a date! Why the hell should I care how I look?”_ you thought as you met your own gaze in the mirror and shook your head with a light chuckle. _“Silly.”_

With that last thought you put on your jacket, black high heels and grabbed your purse before leaving your apartment. Walking through the bar, you waved goodbye to José  and went outside to wait for your cab. 

As you stood there waiting with a rapidly beating heart in your chest, a black car pulled over and stopped in front of you. Nervously you watched as a large man stepped out of the driver’s seat and walked around the hood towards you. 

“Miss ____?” 

Wide-eyed you stared at the _very_ large man brooding over you. 

_“Should I run for it? Maybe I should run like hell out of here?”_

But your legs remained where they were, glued to the ground, like stepping in quicksand. And why wouldn’t your heart stop beating like a raging rabbit? 

“Y-Yes…” you said eventually and you couldn’t help the tremble in your voice. Maybe you couldn’t handle this whole mob thing after all? This was starting to get too close to home for your taste. 

“I’m here to drive you to Mr. Cobblepot, miss.”

You found yourself still staring at the man and you snapped out of your silly thoughts. Come on now! You can’t show just how scared you really are. Now, put on your best damn act!

“Yes, of course.” you said with a wide smile. “However, I would like to know the name of the man who’s driving me there.” 

“It’s Gabe, miss.” the big man said as he opened the back door with a small smile. There was just something about you and your attitude that brought a smile to his lips. Gabe got a feeling his boss would have a handful with this one. 

“Very nice to meet you, Gabe.” you replied and ignored your still fast beating heart as you stepped inside the car and took a seat. 

There was no turning back now. You took a deep breath as Gabe drove off and you looked outside the window, out onto the dark streets of Gotham. The shadows lurking in the alleyways seemed more ominous than usual this evening and you shuddered. The longer you drove, the faster your heart beat and you took another lung full, trying to calm your nerves. 

Why were you this nervous? Anxious? Excited even? What the hell was wrong with you? Why did you feel like this? You’d met this guy, this Penguin that everyone called him, for like ten minutes, so how could he make you feel this way? 

You shrugged those thoughts away seeing the club approaching outside the car window. No…You’re just nervous about his business proposal. Yes! Of course! That’s all it was… 

The car stopped outside the entrance and without realizing it, you sat there and stared at the dark building with the blue, umbrella neon sign. 

Here you were now. No turning back. Only moving forward…So move your damn legs girl! 

But for some reason your legs didn’t obey your order. It wasn’t until Gabe opened the door that you’re brought back from your numbed state and he reached out a hand to help you out. You took it with a warm smile and when Gabe opened the entrance door, you took yet another deep breath before stepping inside the club. 

Empty. Surprised you looked around the place. It was empty. All you saw was the blue lit stage with an even bigger umbrella sign than outside. Had he closed down the whole place? Just for you? That thought made you swallow hard. You would be alone with him? With this crime lord? The King of Gotham? And you thought you’d been nervous before!? It was nothing compared to now!

Stop it silly girl! You’d never been this nervous around mobsters and criminals before. You’d dealt with many who wanted to offer their protection for a part in the profit of the bar. But you’d handle all of them. So you could handle this guy too, right? He couldn’t be so different from all the other criminals. Now, get a grip! 

“Ahh…miss ____. Welcome.” 

You turned around from your inspection of the club hearing the raspy voice and gave the raven haired man a smile as he approached you. 

“Thank you Mr. Cobblepot.” you said as you shook hands. “Well, this place sure doesn’t attract a lot of people.” You looked around the club while wrinkling your nose. Much like he’d done the day before. 

Oswald grinded his teeth and clenched his fist as you looked around his club with dislike. So this was how it’s was going to be, huh? You infuriating him the instant you’re in the same room? God! How he wanted to teach you a lesson! Punish you even…Oswald licked his lip with a grin.

You simply couldn’t treat him like this! He was the King of Gotham for god sake! And you needed to treat him accordingly. Oswald returned to the shameful thoughts he had last night. You’d lingered on in his mind the whole evening, he hadn’t been able to keep you out of his head. You and your rebellious acts…your disobedience. Even when he’d made love to Lena, you’d been there, invading his most private moment with your teasing manners and tempting body, begging to be punished with his forceful hands…

Fucking hell! 

“Well, I closed the club, you see.” he snarled after clearing his throat and you smiled teasingly at him. 

“Yeah, I kind of figured that.” 

Oswald gritted his teeth even harder, realizing you’re just teasing him. But he swallowed his pride. Oh god! Did he swallowed it hard! 

Oswald gave you a quick smile, ignoring your comment. “Dinner will be ready shortly. How about a drink while we discuss business?” 

“Yes, thank you Mr. Cobblepot. A whiskey please.”

Oswald glared at you. Whiskey? What kind of lady were you? Not even drinking a glass of red wine? Hmpf! You’d be well suited with Victor, he thought with a gnawing feeling in his gut. 

Oswald snapped his fingers and instantly there was a guy at the bar, pouring your drinks into glasses. You couldn’t help but giggle quietly at his little display. Did he think he was a real King, or what? 

Oswald noticed your little giggle and he felt the veins bulge on his temple, his face heating up. Stay calm Oswald…stay calm…

“So…shall we talk business then?” 

You gave him a nod and he motioned for you to sit down at an already set table. Before sitting down, he helped you of with your jacket and you glanced back at him as he slowly let the jacket slid of your arms. He was so close to you now, so close you saw every little freckle on his face and you thought it was the cutest thing you ever seen. You smiled shyly at him and he smiled back with fluttering eyes before hanging your jacket over the chair. 

So you thought he was cute? So what? No harm in that…nope, not at all.

As you sat down, you crossed your legs and Oswald’s gaze dropped down to your bare legs before diverting up again and gave you a shaky smile. You smiled back, fully aware of his eyes on you. And somehow it made you feel victorious, like you had some kind of power over him. 

The bartender arrived with your refreshments and you thanked him as you took the glass.

“Leave us.” Oswald ordered.

“Of course Sir.” The bartender glanced at you and smiled and you returned it before he left the room. You took a sip of the whiskey before placing it on the table. 

“So Mr. Cobblepot. What is this business proposal of yours?” you asked as you hung your purse on the chair. 

“Please, call me Oswald.” he said friendly and you gave him a quick look before smiling. 

“Fine, _Oswald_. But then you’ll have to call me _____.  

“Alright, fair enough, _____.” He smirked and drank from his wine before he began. “So, I’ll understand your father past away recently.” Oswald glanced over at you as he put down the glass on the table. 

A stinging pain shot through your heart, thinking of your dad and a sadness flickered in your eyes. 

“Yes.” you whispered and blinked away your tears as you avoided his gaze. 

“It must be hard, managing the bar all alone.” There was no compassion in his voice. In fact, it was almost as he was mocking you and you slowly felt the rage flare your body. 

“I’m doing just fine, thank you.” you said bitterly. This whole situation started to taste like rotten meat on your tongue. 

“Are you really?” There it was, that mocking tone. 

“Yes.”

“Not according to my sources. From what I understand, you haven’t been able to pay your bills lately. Now, if you’ll allow me to buy…”

You stared at him as he continued talking. He had people spying on you? You couldn’t believe what you heard. Why the hell was he so interested in your bar, that he had you followed? 

You stood up abruptly and stared angry at him, you were practically fuming with rage as you clenched your fists. Oswald stopped talking and stared back at you. 

“What the hell is your fucking problem!?” you yelled. “You had me followed!? You’re taking advantage in my grief to try and take my bar away from me!? Go to hell, _Penguin!“_

Without thinking about your actions, you grabbed your whiskey, emptied it over his lap and turned on your heels. You heard his gasp when the coldness hit his pants, but you were to angry to feel smug about it. You just wanted to be gone. Not ever see this man again.

Suddenly you felt a hand grab your arm, swirling you around and you stared directly into his angry blue-green orbs. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he spitted. 

“My problem!? You’re the one spying on me, Cobblepot. Now, let me go!” You struggled against him, tried to pull away, but he was surprisingly strong for such a small man. Oswald grabbed your other arm and pulled you impossibly closer to him, his chest pressed against yours and he was close…so very close…You felt his hot breath against your lips and you shivered. Out of fear? Excitement? Arousal?…The fact that you didn’t know scared the shit out of you. 

Oswald held you tightly against him, forced you against his body and you struggled so delightfully in his grip…Your body wriggling against his awoke something within him, something powerful, something dominating…

Oswald gaze fell on your pretty parted mouth that gasped for air and he licked his lip. He just had to, he had to feel your kiss against his lips…

You blinked in confusion when you felt Oswald’s lips on yours, forcefully pressing his mouth against your lips.

W-What? What the hell was he doing?

Your eyes fluttered and you stared at his closed eyes as Oswald’s lips roughly devoured your mouth. Then suddenly his tongue was out, demanding entrance and that’s when you finally realized what he was doing. Your hands fled to his chest, pushing him away. Somehow you managed to get him of you and you stared at each other for a flicker of a second, before you slapped him over the cheek, your whole body shaking. Oswald’s hand flew up to cover the stinging pain and he stared baffled at you as he breathed heavily.

“Fucking asshole.” you whispered before you turned around and walked out of there with a confusing mixture of feelings rumbling through your trembling body. Was it anger you felt? Or rage? Or possibly even desire? 

Oswald, on the other hand, knew exactly how he felt. The pulsating bulge in his pants was showing him all he needed to know. He must have you, in every way possible. No matter what…


	4. Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald haven't been able to get you off his mind - and honestly, neither have you - So, Oswald decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut is here. But, nothing ever goes as I've planned. 
> 
> Oswald is being a real arse, just warning you.

Oswald was cautiously looking down the dark street, making sure no one was nearby. It was a cold and rainy evening, not many people were out on the streets on a gloomy night like this. Most folks preferred the warmness of a blanket or the soft embrace from their loved ones to keep themselves warm in coldness like this. And Oswald would too, normally. But nothing was normal anymore. Not since he’d met you. And he hated this feelings inside him! This obsession that scorched his body.  


The crime lord drew a deep breath before slowly letting out a long exhale, forming small condensing puffs in the cold air. The kiss last week still remained on his lips like a bad habit, too delicious to disappear from his palate. He could taste it right now, like the sweetest honey on his lips. Even when he kissed Lena, it was your fucking lips he kissed. And he was more horny than he’d ever been in his whole life. His dick would throb and twitch at the very thought of your soft and plumped lips, of your wriggling body in his grasp. And he’d had enough of it! He needed those lips against his again and he needed to fuck your sweet little pussy he’d imagine about while fucking his fiancee. 

Oh God! What was he thinking? It was like his thoughts didn’t belong to him anymore. It belonged to some perverted and depraved part of him that had been in silent dormant until you came and woke it from its sweet slumber.  

Oswald loved his fiancee and would never even think about betraying her in any way. But yet, here he was, standing under his umbrella across the street from your bar and waited for you to close up, so you would be alone. So he could sneak in there and take you, fuck you senseless against the bar until you cried out his name in pleasure. Oswald’s dick was achingly pulsating inside his pants and he licked his lip. Yes…he wanted that. More than anything, excused it as merely taking care of an addiction. He just needed this one time, then he would have you out of his system. Oswald nodded for himself…yes…he was sure of it. This would work…

With a last look behind him, he wobbled across the street and entered the alleyway leading to the backdoor of your bar.  

***

Finally! The last customer was gone and you could finally clean up the place and go to bed. It had been a particularly stressful evening with some rather difficult guests who had to be thrown out and now, as the time was way past midnight, you couldn’t wait to crawl under your sheets into the warmness of your bed. 

You unbuttoned your blouse and shrugged it off your shoulders, leaving you in your white tank top and black skirt. A sigh left your lips as you hung it over the bar and kicked off your high heels. It felt good to finally take them off, your feet was always aching after a whole day in those shoes. Maybe you should change the work clothes? Get something more comfortable. Those thoughts occupied your mind as you lifted up the chairs onto the tables. Something else sneaked its way into your head as well. Cobblepot. Ever since that evening he’d been haunting you like a ghost, following your every thought. Why couldn’t you get him of your mind? He had you followed for god sake! Took advantage of your grief. And then he…he forced himself on you! Grabbed you and forced his lips against yours…those soft demanding lips that awoke some new part deep inside of you…

Fuck! What the hell was wrong with you? How could you like it when someone…you couldn’t even finish the thought. You’re just lucky you’d been able to get him off you.

Or were you? If you were…then why did you leave his club with an aching heat between your legs? 

“Stupid stupid girl!” you cursed yourself and slammed the last chair down on the table. 

**A familiar low chuckle rumbled through the air.**

You froze and listened carefully. Did…did you really just hear that? Or was it your mind playing tricks on you? Suddenly a menacing aura consumed the very air in the room and your breathing stopped, entrapped in your clutching lungs, desperate for air. But you wouldn’t…couldn’t allow even the smallest breath.

Was he really here?

Your eyes flickered, searching for any sign of an intruder. Nothing. Your muscles relaxed, lungs desperately hauling for air and you shook your head with a low chuckle. Of course he wasn’t here. Why would he be? 

At ease, you went through the swing door to the kitchen to get a dishcloth and a bucket of water. The moment you got back outside again, you halted and frowned in confusement. Did you turn off the lights in the ceiling? Your heart pumped a little faster. No…no, you were sure of it. But still they were off, the only lights illuminating the room was the green ones over the bar. Or did you turn them off? You really couldn’t remember. Jesus…could Cobblepot really mess your brain up like this? 

_Stop it! Stop thinking about him!_

You shrugged of the disturbing feeling in your gut and started cleaning off the bar with the dishcloth.

“Mmm…you smell so good.” The raspy voice in your ear made you jump and scream in fear. Instantly a hand was pressed over your mouth and a body pushing you against the bar. You panicked, blood rushing through your veins with adrenaline and you struggled against his strong hold. 

Oswald closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and licked his lips. God, how good it felt to have your struggling body against his again…

“Relax ____. It just me.” he whispered. 

Oswald? Your full blown eyes relaxed in recognition and so did your body. Oswald sensed it and let go of your mouth.

“Oswald?! What are you doing?” You tried to move but he still held your body in a tight grip. The raven haired man pressed down your head against the bar and you gasped. Slowly he caressed your back with firm strokes and you tensed again.

“W-What are you?…” 

“Shhh…don’t speak my little tease.” he husked. 

Tease? What did he mean? The sound of a belt being removed sent you into another state of panic. 

What…what was he doing? 

“No…no, no, no….” you whimpered, realizing what he was about to do. Not this. Please God, not this. You struggled again, but his hand pressing down your head was too strong, too resolut. The sudden ache between your legs hit you like a jolt and you drew in a sharp breath through your nostrils. No, no, no! How could your body betray you like this? 

“I told you to stay quiet.” Oswald hissed and quickly forced your struggling arms behind your back and bound your wrists together with his belt. 

What the!!?.. 

“Fucking ass! What are you doing?” you yelled as you pulled on the restraints.

Oswald chuckled lowly. “There she is…my disobedient little dove.” 

What? You couldn’t believe him!

“I’m not your fucking anything! Now, let me go.” 

Oswald forcefully grabbed your hair and yanked your head back against his shoulder, his other arm around your waist. Terrified you glanced to the side and met his dark and furious gaze.

“You’re in no position to demand anything.” he gritted in your ear. “Now, I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

Lesson!!?? 

Oswald saw your confusement and his lips curled into a twisted smile. His hand released your hair but only to move around your neck and grab your jaw, forced you to look back at him. Time stood still as you stared into each other’s eyes, sharing the same air as his lips almost brushed against yours. Then the moment was gone, interrupted by Oswald’s lips that pressed tightly against yours too forced, as if he expected this kiss to be your last and wanted to savor it for eternity. 

Oswald sighed at the sweet, familiar taste of your pretty lips. Finally! Finally, he bathed in your succulent taste and it was just as delicious as he remembered. 

His lips were smooth, supple as his bottom lip pursed tightly over yours, causing an electrical surge through your body. The kiss and his hand seemed to occupy your thoughts forever. 

Oswald pulled away with a grunt. Why didn’t this remedy work? Why was he still craving your luscious lips? He was angry! Furious! Why did you still invade his every thought? Every fibre in his body? 

Yes…Yes, you needed a lesson…a punishment for teasing him…for turning him into this immoral betrayer.

His hand slid down to firmly wrap around your throat. You panicked and held your breath, eyes flickering back and forth. 

Was this it? Was this how you would die? 

“You see…you’ve been such a fucking tease…enchanting me with your sweet, pretty lips. And you need a little lesson how to behave properly. Remember the slap across my face? Huh?“

Of course you did! How could you ever forget?

“NO ONE those that and comes away with it” he warned as he squeezed his fingers around your throat. Adrenaline rushed through your body and pumped your veins into full speed. You struggled to draw breaths, every inhale burnt like the very fires of hell and to you own horror, you felt your dampened panties against your aching heat. Tears trickled your cheek, not from what the crime lord was doing to you. No. It was your own body’s response to his assault that wettened your cheeks. 

_Oh God! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Suddenly his hand was gone. Just like that it left your throat and you took one deep inhale, your lungs aching for a new breath of air. 

“You need to be punished for it. And for being such a fucking tease…“ Oswald murmured and sneaked his fingers under your skirt, hiking it up. Oswald licked his parted lips in anticipation.

Soon.

Soon he would see that pretty little butt he knew was hidden underneath the soft fabric, like the most delicious treasure and he couldn’t help the groan that left his throat. 

You tensed, feeling his fingers pulling up your skirt but why didn’t you protest? Why did your heart beat so fast? Not with fear, but with excitement and exhilaration? 

Finally…Oswald bit his lip at the sight of your naked skin covered only by your silk thong, his erection straining against his pants. 

“A thong, huh? Were you expecting me? Did you want me to come and spank your sweet little ass? Hmh?” 

You shook your head, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. 

No! No, that wasn’t true!! Was it?…

“Oh…don’t lie to me, my dear. I can tell that you do…” he husked as his fingers trailed the smooth skin on your mounds, his other arm holding your restrained arms in a strong grip. You bit your lip and closed your eyes. Why must his touch feel so good?

“And liars!…”

SMACK! 

“Ahh!!” Your eyes snapped open at the impact of his hand and you stared into your own flushed reflection in the mirror on the wall behind the bar. Your pussy juice was flowing and you hated yourself. 

“And disrespect!!…”

SMACK!!

Oh, how your ass wriggled so delightfully! 

“Umpf!…you muffled you moan and your eyes darted over to Oswald’s reflection. His eyes was full blown, glowing like emeralds in the soft green light and he stared crazed down on your butt, his chest was heaving heavily. He was really enjoying this. 

And so did you…oh God! So did you…

“Needs to be punished!!!…”

SMACK!!! 

The last spank his you so hard you jolted forward against the bar and your buttocks was burning with a stinging pain, but more so, your cunt was throbbing with desire, yearning to be touch. 

Oswald stared hypnotised on your reddened ass and gently stroke his fingers over the soreness, making you winch. Oswald hooked his fingers under the hem of your thongs, slowly pulling them down and you let him.

Why did you let him!!?

A gasp fled your lungs as he grabbed your tied up arms and then pushed off the chairs from one of the nearby tables. They fell to the floor with a loud bang. Oswald’s green-blue orbs stared wildly at you before shoving you against the table and pushing down your upper body, pressing you against the cold surface. A shaky moan escaped your lips when his index finger trailed down your crack and found your wet heat hiding beneath your swollen folds. The tip of his finger slowly teased over your entrance and you’re shaking…quivering with desire.

“Oh what a naughty little dove you are…” he chuckled dangerously. “So wet and horny…and that’s just from spanking you.” Oswald leaned into your ear. “Imagine what my cock could do, my dear.” His voice was trembling. 

Fuck this! Fuck everything!! Fuck him!!!

“P-please…” you whispered desirably. 

“Hmh? What?…I didn’t hear you…Please what?” Oswald snickered and slipped two fingers into your soaked hole, slowly moved them in and out. 

“Shit…” you murmured and moved your butt against his fingers. Oh God! Not enough…more…you needed more…

“P-please Oz…fuck me…” you begged desperately but Cobblepot only chuckled as his fingers pumped faster. 

“Ohh!…” Fuck! His fingers was pure heaven as they stroke your inner walls. 

Oswald couldn’t wait any longer, feeling your sweet pussy around his fingers. Quickly, he fumbled with his pants and pulled them and his briefs down to his ankles. Oswald wrapped his fingers around his dick and bit down a moan as it twitched painfully in his grasp, precum leaking from the purple velvety head. You stretched out your ass towards him, parted your legs wide and whimpered when you felt his cock against your throbbing sex, teasing you like he’d teased you before.

“P-Please…” you moaned against the table.

“You want this, huh? You want me to fuck you hard with my cock? Fuck you like the teasing whore you are?” He was slowly stroking the head over your slit and you chewed on your lips as you nodded with tears in your eyes. Still you felt so ashamed, so mortified about your own actions. 

“Say it!”

“W-What?” Your eyes searched for his in the dimly lit room, but he pressed down your head harder onto the wooden table. Oswald felt the rage inside his heart, how dare you try and look into his eyes when he was gonna fuck you? Didn’t you understand he couldn’t do that? He just couldn’t. Looking into your eyes again would shamefully remind him of what he was really doing. Betraying the woman he loved…the love of his life. Didn`t you get that?

Of course you didn`t. How could you? 

“Don’t fucking look at me! Say how you want to be fucked like the teasing whore you are!” he said harshly.

“Please f-fuck me. L-Like the teasing whore I am.” Your voice trembled as tears wettened the wooden surface beneath you. Why was he like this? If he wanted you, then why was he so cruel?

“Good little whore.” he grunted and grabbed your ass before he slammed inside you with a guttural growl. His hips bucked against your ass, over and over he pounded inside you and you moaned as he pushed you hard against the table.

“Fuck you’re so tight…” Oswald grunted as he penetrated you deeper, relishing in this new sensation of fucking something so sweet…something that clenched so tight around his cock. At a particularly deep thrust, he hit your core and you cried out in pleasure.

“Oh, you like that?…” Oswald seized your arms and you arched your back as he slammed inside you with frenzy, earning a serenade of cries from you.

Oh God!! This was too much… 

“Just. Like. That…” Oswald groaned between thrusts and soon he felt you tightening around him. 

“Scream my name whore…scream my name when you cum.” One more deep thrust and you came, moaning his name as your body convulsed into your orgasm. Oswald thrusted a few more times before he hit his own climax, emptying his white load deep inside your still clenching warmth. 

Laying against the table, you gasped for air and felt Oswald`s cock slid out of you. Then you heard him pull up his pants and close them. You remained silent, somehow you didn’t dare to speak. It was as if an invisible force compelled you to keep quiet. All that could be heard was your own and his heavy breathing, filling the air like sticky glue and your breathing became stifled almost strangled. The feeling seiring in your gut wasn’t good. Not at all. 

The restraints from your wrists was removed and you twisted your hands to get rid of the pain before you pushed yourself up. Turning around, your were met with the empty green lit room around you. 

Gone. He was gone, disappeared somewhere in the darkness of Gotham and you’d never felt such emptiness before. It devoured you, swallowed you whole and it felt like you were falling into a never ending black hole. 

Why?

That was the only thought that dwelled in your mind as you crumbled down on your knees with tears dripping onto the floor, painting the grey stone floor dark like a gentle summer rain. 

Why?


	5. All my feelings are all fucking mixed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront Oswald about what happened.

Why? 

That question lingered on inside your mind all week. Why did Oswald just leave you there, used and half naked against the table? Why did he treat you like just another whore? Those thoughts grew like a dark seed in your mind and soon wrapped its branches around your self-esteem and the answer became pretty clear to you. He just needed a fucking, that’s all. And he saw his opportunity in you. He couldn’t care less about your feelings. Why would he? You’re nothing special, so why would he wanna be with someone like you? 

Those thoughts hammered inside your head late at night when you laid in bed, desperate to catch just a little bit of sleep that the sadness in your heart wouldn’t let you have. And when you finally fell asleep, your dreams was invaded by him as well. His hot breath on your neck…his forceful hands on your skin…his hard cock inside you. And you woke up hating yourself even more. 

Why? Why couldn’t he just had let you be? Why did he have to turn you into this sobbing mess? 

There was another thing that lingered on in your mind, that repeated itself like a bad recording in front of your eyes. The way Oswald had forced himself on you and how much you’d liked it. It was like a shameful dagger inside your heart and it didn’t matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t get rid of it. Neither did the hurt in your heart. How could he do that to you? How could he just take what he wanted and then just leave? Did he even know how much he hurt you? 

It had been a week now and the first days after, you couldn’t manage to even leave your apartment except for work. You felt so ashamed of your own actions. And once you were at work, you didn’t seem like your happy and joyful self anymore. Nothing seemed to bring a smile to your lips, not even José’s little jokes. And naturally, José could tell something was wrong, you’d been co-workers and friends for years after all and knew each other inside out. He asked you what was wrong, but you just brushed him off, said you just felt a bit under the weather. Of course you couldn’t tell him about this! How could you? You were too embarrassed and ashamed. 

A few times you thought about going to the police and report Oswald, but you were too afraid. Afraid that they would find out that you liked it, that you were just the depraved whore you felt like. 

But soon the hurt in your heart turned into anger. How dare he do this to you! Why the hell wouldn’t you report him? He sure as hell deserved it! He couldn’t just get away with it! But in the end, you never went to the police. There was something inside your heart that wouldn’t…couldn’t do that to him. 

On top of everything, the bar started to strain financially and you become desperate for money. How the hell were you supposed to pay the bills when you hardly could afford to pay your staff? You’d already had to let two employees go and now you and José was forced to work double shifts. Of course, José was more than happy to do this for you, but you hated that you had to ask him. 

You started thinking about different ways to solve your problem, but nothing really felt like a good idea. Then an idea hit you one evening, on another night thinking about Oswald and slowly a plan started to form in your mind. A plan that involved you getting your money and Oswald getting his upcomings. The more you thought about it, the more convinced you got. Yes! Yes, your plan would work for sure. 

***

Oswald had gone this whole week with a bundle of feelings inside him. Shame, regret, desire, arousal, want, anger…it was like he felt every emotion that ever existed and he was more confused than ever. The worst part was that he was not even close to forgetting the succulent taste of your lips and the feeling of your sweet little pussy clenching around his cock. In fact, he was even more obsessed than before. Not only did he imagine fucking you while he made love to Lena. No, he could sit during a meeting with his underlings and all of the sudden, the images of pounding his dick inside your wet cunt flashed before him and he had to endure the rest of the meeting with a wretched hard on. The instant the meeting was over and he was alone, he was quick to get his dick out and jerk off with the imagine that it was you he slammed his dick into and he felt the rage inside his heart. 

Fuck you! Why did you do this to him? Why did he feel so powerless around you? You couldn’t do this to him! You needed to be punished for making him into such a mess. Oswald was determine. Yes, he must punish you! 

***

The plan was formed in your mind and here you were again, looking up at the umbrella neon sign. The building looked bigger and darker than before. It hovered over you like a menacing darkness that devoured all the light from you. How come his club all of the sudden seemed like the most frightening place in the world to you? 

You frowned and shrugged the thoughts away. _“Stay strong. Remember, you must do this.”_

After a deep inhale, you approached the bouncer with a smile and walked inside the club, like any other girl, ready for a night out. You were even dressed for the part. Tight blue jeans, a short black tank top that showed a bit of your belly and black high heels. 

You thought the best approach would be to confront Oswald when the club was open. And to be frank, you didn’t want to be completely alone with him, afraid of what he would do and, even though you didn’t want to admit it, you were afraid of what you would let him do to you. 

The club was crowded tonight and you made your way through the dance floor and over to the dining area, searching for Cobblepot. A heavy sigh left you when you didn’t see him anywhere. _“He must have an office in here somewhere” you thought as you looked around._

Your eyes stopped at a door in the corner that was marked “staff only.” You smiled contently and walked over there. Quickly you took a look to both sides before you opened and went inside. There was a long corridor inside with a couple of closed doors. Cautiously, you made your way down and suddenly you heard mumbling voices inside one of the doors. Moving closer, you clearly heard Oswald’s voice and a sudden heat rushed through your body. 

Shit! What did this man do to you?! How could his voice alone fill you with such ache and desire? 

_“Stay strong, stay strong….”_

You repeated those words in your head as you knocked on the door. The mumbling inside grew quiet. 

“Come in.” You heard Oswald’s raspy voice from inside and another heatwave rushed through you. 

Dammit!!

A deep inhale and then you opened the door. The moment you met Oswald’s eyes his face dropped and he looked at you with shock, his face paler than usual before it was suddenly painted in a deep red color. 

Oswald’s heart was pounding like crazy. Why were you here? 

_“Good! Hope you feel just as ashamed as you look!”_ you thought angrily before your gazed dropped to the man standing beside the desk. He was tall and bald, looking extremely intimidating as his almost black eyes stared at you and your heart pounded faster just being in this man’s presence. Who the hell was this guy? 

_“Ignore him…just ignore him…”_ Your eyes fluttered as you tried to avoid his stare. _“Just try and ignore him…”_

“Mr. Cobblepot…” You tried your best to sound calm, but you were certain he must hear how your voice was shaking. 

“_____!” Oswald recovered quickly and got up from his desk in a hurry, his lips quivered into a smile. “How nice to see -”

“I need to talk to you. Alone.” you interrupted before your eyes wandered of to the bald man again, who was still staring at you with dark eyes. 

“Umh…Oh…yes…yes, of course. Victor, leave us.” Oswald stuttered and looked at the bald man who let his eyes wander over your body with a smirk on his lips before he left the room. You let out a pant up breath you didn’t know you were holding before you looked back at Oswald, who’d walked around the desk and now stood before you. 

_“Stay calm. Remember why you’re here.”_ you thought and took a deep breath. 

“Look Oswald. I’m going to be honest with you. I’m here for only one thing. I need your help with the bar.” you said bluntly and Oswald looked surprised at you. 

“I thought you didn’t -”

“Let me finish, okay.” you said and Oswald snapped his mouth close and pursed his lips but said nothing. “I need you to buy it from me, but…it will remain a bar and I will keep managing it.” Your voice was firm and resolute. 

Oswald looked baffled at you before he chuckled. “And why would I do that, my dear? That wasn’t exactly my plans for your bar, you know.” 

_“Stay strong. Stay strong…remember your plan.”_

“Well Oswald….otherwise, I will go to the police and report that you raped me. I think the police would be interested in that, don’t you Oswald? To finally have something to take you down with.” you snickered. 

Oswald stared at you in shock. What the hell did you just say?!! 

“I didn’t rape you…” His voice was only a whisper. “I…I’m not a rapist.” Oswald’s mind was racing. He wasn’t! You’d liked it, when he tied you up…spanked you…you’d even screamed in pleasure when he fucked you against the table. He wasn’t a rapist! No! Not at all! 

“Oh really? From what I recall, you broke inside my bar, tied me up and pushed me against a table before you forced yourself on me. If that isn’t rape, then I don’t know what is” you sneered but your heart was beating like crazy, like you didn’t really believed your own words. 

Remember, he deserve this! Stick to your plan. No turning back. 

You watched as Oswald’s face seemed to get redder by the second and his fists was clenching in anger. 

“You know that ain’t true.” he gritted but you just smiled at him. 

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is what the police thinks. Who do you think they will believe? You or me? Hmm?” 

Oswald glared at you for a long time before he grinned impishly. “My, my…what a devious little mind you have.” He was actually quite impressed. You would have made a fine addition at his table…by his side…

Panic grew in his heart. _“Stop it with those thoughts Oswald! You have Lena by your side.”_

“Fine…I will agree to your terms. I get the contract in order. You can come by tomorrow and I’ll have it ready.” he said calmly. 

First you stared in disbelief at him, never would you’ve imagine it would go this easily. Then you gave him a nod. “Thank you.” you said and turned on your heels. Just when your hand wrapped around the door handle, you felt Oswald’s hot breath on your neck. That same breath that been haunting your dreams and thoughts and you closed your eyes as a shiver ran down your spine. 

“You may try and fool yourself, but you can’t fool me _____. I know you liked it…” he whispered into your ear and slowly stroke his fingers over the naked skin under your tank top. Instantly you froze and shoved his hand away before you turned around and slapped him across the cheek. 

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me. Again.” you gritted and met his furious gaze before you stormed out of there. 

Oh God! How you hated him! You ran like never before, through the dance floor and out of the club into the dark streets of Gotham. But somehow, nothing seemed to be darker than the place you just left behind. You took a deep breath to push your tears away before you started the long walk home.

Oswald stood with his burning cheek and a big grin on his face. Blackmail huh? Ohh…you were sure to be punished for this. He didn’t give a damn about your little threat. Yes, sure he would buy the bar. But it would come with a prize…a very delicious prize.


	6. Fucked Around And Got Attached To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has agreed to buy your bar with your terms and you're on your way to his club to sign the contract. But it's with a disturbing feeling you enter his club.

It wouldn’t go away. The feeling of Oswald’s hot breath against your neck and his fingers lightly touching your stomach lingered on in your mind and refused to let go. It was like his touch was forever imprinted in your mind and on your skin and you felt pathetic about your own body’s week desires.

Oh God! You really, really hated him! So why did you feel this way? Or more precisely, how could your mind feel one thing and your body another? How could you feel such hatred and such strong desire at the same time? It was almost as if the hatred devouring your mind fueled the scorching desire in your veins. That insight made you hate yourself more than you hated him. 

All too soon it was the next evening and it was with a fluttering heart you stepped inside the cab you’d called for. Once again you’d decided that the best option to approach Oswald was when his club was open and crowded with people. You really didn’t want to meet him completely alone. Just the thought that other people would be nearby calmed you down a little. 

As the cab drove through the dark streets of the city, you couldn’t shake this eerie feeling in your gut. The feeling that told you that the crime lord had given in way too easily to your demands and you would still have to face your punishment. 

***

Oswald had it all planned out in his head, ever since that slap across his face that still burned inside his mind. He had thoroughly calculated this whole evening and there would be no escape for you, no loophole for you to slip through. That slap you gave him, your disobedience and total disrespect for who he was, made Oswald want you even more. His entire being was craving for you, was yearning to show you who was in charge and that nothing would ever change that. He would show you that you couldn’t threaten him without consequences. 

Oswald twirled the wine glass in his hand as his gaze wandered of into the distance. His thoughts went to Lena, his beautiful dove, his one and truly love and he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly in guilt. How could he do his to her? What kind of man was he really? He squeezed the glass firmly in his hand and clenched his fist. Just a lowlife cheater, that’s what he was! A weak and pathetic man who couldn’t control his own body, his own desires. 

Oswald threw the glass into the wall of his office with a furious look in his eyes. He hated this! He hated feeling like this! But most of all he hated you for turning him into a man that he despised. 

Oswald closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. He needed to stay calm, to stay in control if this was going to fall out as he had planned. There would be no mistakes done today.

***

A frown knitted your eyebrows as you stepped out of the cab and looked at the entrance door of the club. There was no door bouncer outside and the building seemed awfully quiet, too quiet for your liking and you nervously chewed on your lip. That eerie feeling you had in the cab grew tenfold as you started to worry that something was dreadfully, terribly wrong. 

_“Should I leave? Maybe i should just screw this whole thing, sell the bar to someone else and just leave. Leave Gotham for good…”_

But deep in your heart you didn`t want that. That would mean you were giving up and you couldn’t do that, you couldn’t do that to your father. He`d bought the building as a young man coming to Gotham and started the bar from scratch. It was your home, you`d lived there all your life and there was no other place in the world where you would feel at home. 

A sudden cold whisk of air stirred up the air and you wrapped your arms around the thin flowery blouse you wore. Thank God for the jeans you had on, it warmed your body at least a bit. You sighed deeply and walked up to the door where you cautiously tried the door handle. 

Open. 

You swallowed and took a deep breath before you opened and stepped inside. There was only darkness meeting you inside, nothing but the blue umbrella lights illuminating the club. 

This really didn’t feel alright at all. Your eyes flickered as they searched the club for any sign of life but it was deadly quiet, all you heard was the echo of your high heels as you walked further inside. 

“H-Hello?…Is anyone here?” 

Oh great…how stupid could you be?! This is exactly what happens before the girl is murdered in all those cheesy horror movies! Your thoughts went back to that night when Oswald came and…attacked you or whatever you would call it. What if he’s hiding somewhere in here, just waiting for you to come close so he can grab you and…

Your heart started racing but you knew it was more than just fear that caused your body to react. There was excitement and thrill rushing through your veins, every muscle in your body on high alert and just waiting for the crime lord to step out into the light and drag you into the darkness. 

It felt like you stood there forever with your breath stuck in your lungs but nothing happened. Your eyes fell upon the staff door and you bit down on your lip, contemplating what to do. 

_“Should I go back there and check?”_

What else could you do? Nothing really, except to leave but that wasn’t an option. After a deep breath, you walked over there and opened the door to the long corridor behind. At least here the lights was on and you found a strange relief in the flickering strip light. You stopped in front of his office door and knocked, nervously waiting for an answer. There was none and you knocked again, this time holding your breath as you listened for any sounds. Still nothing. Frowning, you felt the handle and it was open. You opened the door slowly and stepped inside. 

“Hello?…” you voice was only a whisper. “Mr. Cobblepot?” Looking around you didn’t see him there and you sighed. Was it in relief? Or in disappointment? You weren’t sure and couldn’t care less. There was only one reason for your visit and your anger rose when Oswald wasn’t there, when it was he who’d arranged the meeting. 

Suddenly you heard the door closing behind you and felt an arm wrap around your waist. Glancing back you got a glimpse of the raven hair and a pair of glimmering emerald orbs as you struggled against him. 

“What the fuck are you doing Oswald?!” you breathed but silenced in fear when you heard his low menacing chuckle and felt a cold blade against your throat. Tears welled in your eyes as your heartbeat quickened. Wide-eyed you watched as he walked silently around you while his leather covered hand pressed the knife against your skin. Oswald stopped in front of you and tilted his head as he smirked. 

“Did you really think you would get away with threatening me so easily? Hmh?” Oswald’s wild gaze followed his movements as he drew the knife down to the cleavage of your blouse. 

You swallowed hard. “W-What do you mean?” you asked breathlessly although you already knew the answer.Fuck! How stupid could you be? Blackmailing the king of Gotham? And now you’re going to die, you stupid girl!

Oswald gave you a meaningful look. “Please don’t insult me with stupid questions.” 

Closing your eyes, you asked the dreaded question. “Are you going to kill me?” You couldn’t believe how steady your voice was. Hearing his chuckle, you opened your eyes and met his gaze. 

“Kill you? Why would I do that? When there is a better use for you?” the crime lord tittered and you frowned. Better use? What did he mean- 

A sudden tug on your blouse interrupted your thoughts and you gasped when he cut it open with his knife. 

“What the fuck Oswald!” you shouted angrily and looked down on your shredded blouse hanging loosely from your shoulders. Turning your gaze to him again, you noticed the dilated pupils in his fiery eyes and an instant heat rushed down between your legs. 

No, no, no!!! Not this! Not again! 

“If you try anything, I’ll scream.” you whispered but Oswald only smirked. 

“Go ahead. Scream. We’re all alone, no one will hear you.” Oswald slipped the knife into his pocket before he moved closer and you stared in panic at him as you walked backwards until you felt the hard surface of the door against your back. Oswald pressed his body against yours and you felt his erection through his expensive dress pants as he leaned into your ear. 

“Besides, I want you to scream. I want to hear you beg for mercy when I teach you some manners.” You despised the moan that slipped your lips and the smug grin on Oswald’s face. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? What a sick whore you are.” 

You glared at him. “You’re one to talk!” you spitted and glanced down at his crotch before looking smugly at him. “Don’t you think I can feel how hard you are? You’re one sick bastard, you know that?!” 

Oswald clenched his jaw and his lips was just a thin line as his furious eyes stared you down. 

In shear fear you stared back at him. Oh fuck! You and your big mouth!

Oswald pulled off your ripped blouse in one swift movement and you gasped when he turned you around, pushing your face against the door. The all too familiar sound of his belt made you struggle against him but soon the belt was firmly tied around your wrists behind your back and you froze, knowing there was nothing you could do. Closing your tear filled eyes, you inhaled sharply as you surrendered your body and soul to this crime lord. 

But did you surrender really? Didn’t you want this to happen? 

When Oswald forcefully pulled down your jeans you got your answer when another wave of heat rushed through your body. Oswald took of your shoes and the jeans followed shortly after, leaving you in your lingerie. He grabbed your arm and turned you around again but you only glared silently back at him. 

“Oh, you’re giving me the silent treatment, huh? Well, soon you won’t be so quiet anymore. Soon you will sing so beautifully for me, little dove.” he snickered and took out his knife again. You didn’t have time to think before he placed the blade between your breasts and cut apart your bra. It fell to the floor and a gasp fled your parted lips as your breasts sprung free. Oswald stared at your hardened nipples and his adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard. Slowly his free hand moved closer and soon he cupped one of your breasts and started massaging it with his leather gloved hand. You moaned into the rough touch from his gloves and closed your eyes as you leaned against the door. 

Why did it have to feel so good?

Already your cunt was wet and aching with need to be filled. Oswald’s hand disappeared only to grab the hem of your underwear. Your eyes fluttered open when you felt the cold steel of the knife against your warm skin and you gasped when he cut apart the thin fabric. It fell silently to the floor and you blushed hard at your total nakedness, knowing you couldn’t hide your wetness. Oswald grinned broadly as he slowly took of his gloves. You bit down on your lip as you watched him. It was the sexiest thing you ever seen. 

“Look at you my dear.” he said as he dropped the gloves to the floor. “How wet you are. Is it all for me, you teasing little whore?” Oswald voice grew darker which each word and suddenly he grabbed a fistful of your hair and bent your head back. A whimper eluded your lips at the pain as you stared into his passionate orbs. A smug grin was plastered on his face as his other hand found the moistened slit between your legs and slowly moved a finger up and down in a teasing manner. You closed your eyes and bucked your hips as you moaned sweetly but it wasn’t enough, you needed more. So much more. 

“P-Please…” you whispered breathlessly and hated your own desperation. 

“Please what?” Oswald panted. “Say it.” He fixed his piercing eyes with yours. The lingering scent of leather aroused you even more and left a light prickle on your skin. His hand continued its slow teasing between your legs and you felt your juices slowly trickle down your thighs. 

Oh God! You couldn’t believe how wet you were. 

“Please, I need more.” you groaned as your hips continued bucking against his hand. Abruptly he withdrew his hand and you whimpered at the loss of his sweet torture but Oswald only chuckled lowly. 

“Did you think you would get what you want so easily? Tsk-tsk…” he grabbed your jaw and coerced you to look at him and you glared angrily at him. “First of all I’m gonna punish you. Then I’ll fuck your desperate little cunt and you’ll beg for me to let you cum. And when I’m done you’ll understand that I’m the one in control.” Oswald released your jaw. “Now…get up on the desk on your knees.” he commanded darkly and your widened eyes stared at him. He couldn’t be serious?! Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes before he grabbed your tied up arm. 

“Come here! I really hate repeating myself, so I suggest you listen carefully in the future.” He dragged you with him and pushed you against his desk. You hit the hard edge and cried out from the pain on your hips. 

“Now, get the fuck up there!” he said harshly and you twitched at the coldness in his voice. There was with a grimace on your face that you tried to get up, but with your tied up arms it was an impossible task to heave yourself up. And the way your body trembled didn’t make it easier either. Tears started running down your cheeks with every failed effort and you feared the punishment you’d receive when the soft sobs escaped your throat. But then you felt a hand wrapped around your arm and your sobs stopped as you met Oswald’s bright gaze. The anger in them was gone and now there was almost a concerned look in his blue-green eyes and a flicker of hope ignited your heart. 

Maybe?…maybe he really cares? 

But that little hope was quickly gone when the stern look returned in his eyes as he helped you up. 

_“Keep your control.”_ Oswald thought. _“Remember why you’re doing this.”_

Soon you were on your knees on the desk with your tied up hands still behind your back. Oswald slowly shuffled around you and you avoided his gaze. You felt so totally and utterly exposed and humiliated being displayed like this. Oswald pushed down your upper body and pressed your head against the hard surface.

“Stay down.” he said calmly and you closed your eyes, concentrated on your breathing, trying to keep them as steady as you could. 

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on your buttock and your eyes snapped open whilst yelping loudly, your body jolting forward at the force. Turning your head around, you met Oswald’s wicked grin and your eyes widened when you saw what he held in his hand. 

A cane! **A fucking cane!!!**

“What the hell are you doing?!!!” you shouted at him, forgetting all about the sweet pleasure he gave you only minutes earlier. 

Oswald smirked. “Still as disobedient as ever, huh? Guess you need more then.” There was a animalistic gaze in his eyes as Oswald raised his arm and before you could protest, the cane came down on your ass again. 

**-SMACK!-**

“AHH!!! Fuck you Oswald!” you cursed between sobs. 

**-SMACK!!-**

It hit you even harder this time and you bit down on your lip, silenced the curses you wanted to spit at him. But you couldn’t endure more of this stinging pain, so you kept quiet, hoping it would make him stop. 

Oswald’s chest was heaving erratically as he watched your reddened butt in amazement. How pretty it looked, all covered with red streaks. You’d grown quiet now and Oswald reached out a shaky hand to gently caress the sore skin on your behind. You hissed and closed your eyes when his fingers lightly touched your stinging butt. 

“Do you understand now?” you heard him whisper in your ear. “That I’m in charge, I’m in control and you’ll do exactly as I say.” 

You nodded rapidly and said a trembling, “Y-Yes.” 

“Good dove.” Oswald slowly caressed your back down to your butt again. “You look so pretty, you know that? So pretty all covered in red.” he murmured and your body heated up from his words, sending new waves of throbbing aches to your cunt. You closed your eyes in shame of your body’s reaction. 

_“Please, no…no, no, no. I don’t want this…do I?”_

You really didn’t know what you wanted. You were so confused. About yourself and your feelings and you were confused about him. Did he really want you? Like really want you? Or were you only a entertainment for him? A way for him to have some fun, maybe get off some steam? 

The sound of his pants dropping the floor got you back to reality and when you saw Oswald climbing up behind you, your pussy ached with want and desire, understanding what was coming. The feeling of his hard cock against your wetness caused a moan from you and Oswald grinned. 

“You want this, do you? You fucking whore! You just want me to fill you up with my cock, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes please…I want you Oswald. P-Please…” you begged, your body shaking with want and lust. 

Oswald grunted hearing your sweet pleads. “I guess you’ve learned your lesson.” he said before he pushed inside your wet pussy in one deep thrust. “Shit! You’re so fucking wet.”

“Ah! Oh fuck Oswald!” you howled and squeezed around his girth as he slammed harder into you. Oswald groaned as he gripped your hips firmly and took your rough and hard. 

“Don’t ever disrespect me again!” he growled between thrusts and you shook your head.

“I-I won’t…I promise…just please…fuck me Oswald…fuck me harder.” you moaned desperately, you couldn’t care less about your previous threat. All you really wanted was him. 

“That-Is-Fucking-Sir-To-You!!!” Oswald gritted with clenched jaw as he pounded your slippery cunt harder.

Fuck! He was close now. So close…

“Yes Sir! Please Sir. Let me cum!” you screamed in abandon. 

Oh God! How good it felt…how good he felt…

Oswald grabbed your arms and pulled you up against his body, one hand seized your jaw as he slammed his throbbing cock harder inside your pussy. 

“Cum.” he breathed in your ear and that simple word was enough to send you over the edge.

“Oh God! I love you!” you cried out in pleasure as your quivering cunt clenched around him and you came hard. Oswald got a shocked expression on his face before he spilled his seed deep inside you. Both of you collapsed on the desk, Oswald on top of you and you laid there until your unsteady breathing had calmed down. 

Oswald slipped off you and landed on his feet with a heavy thud onto the floor. Just as heavy as his heart felt. You loved him? Shit! What had he done? How the hell would he get out of this?


End file.
